To Realize Before it’s Too Dark–Hermione’s Account
by LisaTurpin1
Summary: Hermione is Draco's bait for Voldemort but Hermione doesn't know that. When Hermione is handed over, Draco realizes he's made a mistake. Will he save her in time? Joint-Story written with G*Ness.
1. CHAPTER ONE: ‘Dirrty’ Desire

**Title:** To Realize Before it's Too Dark – Hermione's Account (1/?)

**Author Name:** Lisa Turpin

**Author email:** RebeccaSL8@Hotmail.Com

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** All characters and the setting of Hogwarts School belong to J K Rowling!

**Author's Note:** This is a joint-story, _I_ write 'Hermione's Account' of events and _G*Ness_ writes 'Draco's Account' of events. So, please go and read _G*Ness_ story for both views of the story. The story is supposed to be read and written by two different authors, although, this story _could_ be read on its own. I have re-written this story with a different username; my previous story was _RebeccaSL8_, so, if you think you have read this story before, it is from my old username, _RebeccaSL8_. Understand?

**Dedicated:** To _G*Ness_, for several reasons, one, because she is my beta reader and she has helped me improve my writing a lot, two, she is my other account of our joint-story story writer, three, she is _wonderful_ friend and whole lot of other reasons but I would be up all night, if I was writing out _all_ the reasons! Hope you all enjoy!

**HERMIONE'S ACCOUNT**

**CHAPTER ONE: 'Dirrty' Desire**

****

Truthfully  
Even if you don't believe  
You will always hear the truth  
Come from me  
(Baby) I'll never lie  
And you're the reason why  
I will always tell the truth  
Cause the truth resides in me

_Brandy – Truthfully 'Never Say Never' _

I changed a lot over the summer - in appearance, not knowledge. I still wonder if the person in the mirror really is me? I looked like the same girl for over sixteen years, now I am seventeen about to start my seventh year at Hogwarts; I am a completely, utterly changed young woman, no longer a girl - plain, brown little girl. Suddenly, I am a fashion guru, a make-up artist and a young woman with a killer body and gorgeous hair. One summer over in Paris with my 'crazy' cousin, Chanel and I am no longer Hermione 'plain' Granger, I am Hermione 'Hip' Granger. There are three very noticeable changes:

1)   My face shape - previously, it was a very odd shape because I was so skinny, if it was slightly rounder it'd have be a heart-shape - now, a classic heart shape. One thing that I am very happy about is that I now have very soft, smooth, creamy, milky skin due to Chanel dragging me to do facials every week.

2)   My figure - before, just skin and bone, basically - now, all filled out and a perfect hourglass figure. Hours at the Gym everyday, again, dragged down by Chanel.

3)   My hair - it was just plain, brown, bushy hair before but now it is a cross between dark blonde and the lightest light brown with blonde, white blonde and reddish copper highlights and it is now perfectly straight, thanks to the hairdresser but it does tend to go slightly wavy from time to time, nothing muggle straighten irons, can't fix!

I made quite an entrance at Hogwarts; everyone thought I was a transfer student, even Harry and Ron! Fancy not even recognizing your own best friend! Surprisingly enough, Draco Malfoy aka Mudblood hater didn't even recognize me; he even tried to flirt with me! He will never live that down, flirting with a Mudblood!  

*

Happily enough, I was made head-girl and as head-girl I was allowed my own quarters (with two bedrooms – one for the head-boy, the other for the head-girl – one shared bathroom, one shared study and our own common room and two doors that entered our house common rooms – there was a password to enter the head-quarters through a portrait hole) shared with the head-boy. Unhappily enough, head-boy was Malfoy! I had to work with Malfoy for a whole year! We were allowed to make our quaters as homely as we liked. I added a few things from home including a television with muggle channels with Sky Digital! Ron loved the television and was always begging me to allow him in the study to watch it. So, after I was fed up of him begging me on the first day when lessons hadn't even started yet (this was still the morning - the minute Ron saw my television), I got Ron a muggle television with Sky Digital - reluctantly…

*

'What's her name, that singer, Christina Aleopatra?' Ron asked me, after the first day back at Hogwarts.

'You mean, Christina _Aguliera because __Cleopatra was not a singer, she was the queen of Egypt?'_

'The sexy one who sang the song 'Dirrty?'

'I see you have seen her _very raunchy video then?'_

'That sexy one in the miniskirt that shows her thong?' Harry added in.

'HARRY!' I exclaimed.

'What Hermione? What do you expect? I am a sixteen year old guy!'

'Are you sure you aren't still a little boy?' I teased.

Ron snickered and Harry threw a pillow at him.

*

If that was what Ron and Harry watched on that muggle television - God knows, what they do in their spare time at Hogwarts!

*

I, once, read in my Chinese horoscope; I was born in the year of the snake that a snake was: 

"Attractive and romantic. He is extremely self-critical; strive to excel in all he does. He is equipped with exceptional judgment and is conscientious."

Now, I come to think of it, it sounds extremely like me; I am very self-critical, I work my head off to do well and I am conscientious.

*

Anyway - I will start from what happened after I arrived back at Hogwarts to start my seventh final year on my first day - the fun (and work) was just about to begin!

*

When Ron, Harry and I were sitting down eating at the welcome feast, Ron was eating like he had been starved for days, I looked around the room and my eyes stopped at the center of the Slytherin table; that center seat was taken by Draco Malfoy, he was eating very daintily, nothing like how Ron was eating! I smiled because I thought it was funny, who would have guessed the Slytherin king had such good table manners! Malfoy glanced up at me while I was still smiling but shockingly enough, he didn't shout a nasty remark or sneer or glare instead he surprised me, by smiling at me then winking.

'Hermione?' Came Ron's voice, 'What are you looking at?'

I quickly turned away from Malfoy and carried on my conversation with Harry and Ron. It wasn't until I was walking to my first lesson (potions - with the Slytherins, again) that I realized why Malfoy had smiled at me. Malfoy didn't recognize me; he did not know I was Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger! Well, I was going to give him the shock of his life when he finds out in Potions! How would he react knowing he had just flirted with a Mudblood? I smiled.

*

'…This year, we are going work on more complex potions, much more complex than what we've worked on so far, you may decide what you want to go with the partner I have assigned you with…' Snape said, looking around his class.

All the Gryffindor's signed.

'…Mr. Potter and Miss Parkinson.'

Harry got up and carried his things over to where Pansy was seated and plopped down on the empty seat next to her.

'…Mr. Weasely and Mr. Goyle.'

Ron sighed.

'Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, our two prefects!'

Oh, great! I have to share a study with Malfoy and work together on head duties_ and I have to work with him in lessons? I grabbed my bag and stomped over to Malfoy, I wasn't exactly __pleased! I glared at Malfoy until I saw the expression on his face, a mixture of surprise and puzzlement with a bit curiosity._

'Granger?' He said curiously.

'Yes, Malfoy?' I said sighing. I really did not want to start an argument all ready. So, his next question caught me off hook.

'What _happened to you?' He asked incredulously._

'What is _that suppose to mean?' I snapped at him. _

'You've changed!'

'In, what way?'

'You use to be an insufferable know-it-all, now you - your - all…'

'Yes?' I said smiling. Draco Malfoy lost for words!

'…I am so please that Miss Granger is getting along with Mr. Malfoy, five points from Gryffindor!'

I glared at Malfoy and said shrilly, 'we better get on with this, you know!' I buried myself in my potions book looking for some ideas,

'We can do an advance pepperup potion.'

'No!'

'An anti-poisonpotion?'

'No!'

Argh! I was going mad. Stupid Malfoy! Stupid Snape! Stupid _potions!_

'We are _never going to get __anything done!' I hissed._

'Fine, you close your eyes and point at a potion on in the book with your wand.' Malfoy suggested.

'Mr. _Gentleman, is letting __me, __a __Mudblood, __choose?' I said sarcastically._

'Shut up and do it!' He said angrily.

I closed my eyes and poked my wand somewhere on the page; I opened my eyes to see what I had picked up and my mouth dropped open.

'Shut that mouth, Granger!'

'True-Desire?' I squeaked.

'_You chose it!'_

I stood up and walked over to Snape's desk to get the ingredients to start our potion and for Snape to record down what we were doing. What choice, did we have? We really needed to get started, everyone else had all ready chosen a while ago. 

'Truw-Desire potion?' Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

Malfoy stepped up behind me and nodded.

'This is very similar to a love potion, but this explores what your heart's feelings are for the first person, you see. It will wear off once it knows that all your feelings are negative and can form no relationship, whatsoever, but even the slightest hint of friendship will be powerful, it will change any form of romance into deep affections for that person and possibly _love.' Snape explained, his right eye glinting._

'That is simple, I plainly hate Grabger!' Malfoy sneered.

'Even, if you _think you hate that person, maybe deep, deep inside, you don't.' Snape said._

'I could _never have feelings for him.' I muttered, but deep inside I thought 'was I really that repulsive __still to Malfoy, after my great change? He seemed to appreciate it at first - until he knew it was me' I sighed._

*

I walked back to the Gryffindor common room, tired after the first day. I didn't find out Malfoy was head-boy until after a little incident in potions. Before I entered the portrait door, I heard faint music coming through it. The door swung open as I said the password and I stepped in. I was greeted with quite a sight! 

The television was turned on high volume and a song was blasting out of it and on the screen was a young female dancing and singing in a thong and miniskirt.

_"Oh, I'm overdue   
Give me some room   
I'm coming through   
Paid my dues   
In the mood   
Me and the girls gonna shake the room   
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)   
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)   
I need that, uh, to get me off   
Sweat until my clothes come off   
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)   
Still jumping, six in the morning   
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)   
No question, time for some action   
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)   
About to erupt   
Gonna get my girls   
Get your boys   
Gonna make some noise   
  
Wanna get rowdy   
Gonna get a little unruly   
Get it fired up in a hurry   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time that I came to start the party   
Sweat dripping over my body   
Dance and getting just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time for my arrival"_

'DIRRTY' Ron screamed, _extremely out of tune! Harry wiggled his hips and was singing along to the words._

'You better turn the volume down, before Professor McGonagall comes in and sees you looking at indecent things!' I shouted over the music.

Harry stopped and turned and stared at me for having to catch him in this moment. Ron turned and was bright as a tomato to the tips of his ears; he looked like his head was on fire.

I giggled at this image.

Harry rushed to turn the volume down.

I laughed; it was great to be back at school!


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Sleepless Beginnings

CHAPTER TWO: Sleepless Beginnings__

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend_

_For the love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

**_Christina Aguilera - I Turn To You 'Christina Aguilera'_**

Half an hour after the little incident with Harry and Ron, I was greeted with shocking news that I had to go and announce to everyone, as I was head-girl. It hurts _too much to write about the event but it is __always better to get everything out in the open than let it be all bottled up inside you; especially, if the one in pain at the moment is one of your best friends._

*

I sat on the floor in the Gryffindor common room, sobbing, numb and unfeeling, while Ron was rubbing my back trying to soothe my cries.  I heard footsteps, Ron moved away from me and I looked up, I saw Professor Dumbledore and he lifted me up off the floor.

'Hermione,' said Dumbledore soothingly, 'I need you to compose yourself now. You need to make the announcement with Draco to the houses. Professor McGonagall or I would do it, but all of the teachers are holding an emergency meeting soon.'

I looked behind Dumbledore and I saw Malfoy leaning against the doorframe.

'Draco?' I whispered, I don't know why I called him Draco; it just popped out my mouth.

I stood up properly and I wiped my eyes; I saw Dumbledore smile out the corner of my eyes.

'That's a girl. I've got to go. Draco…you need to help her.' Dumbledore said to Draco and I.

Dumbledore walked over to Malfoy and I heard them whisper something as I walked over to them.

'Why?' I heard Malfoy choke out.

I couldn't take it anymore, I dissolved into tears again and I leaned against Ron who had come up behind me.

'Cedric. She's been depressed ever since it happened. The suicide note said 'I'll never forget you' and 'I'm sorry'.' Harry said from the floor.

Cho Chang - Harry's crush, died this morning, her mother found her body in her bedroom at home and a suicide note lying next to her. I never knew her because she was in the year above us, but all I know is that she left in her sixth year - never finishing school, she moved home…

'Get out, we don't need you here right now.' Harry said to Malfoy, as he came over and put his arm around my shoulder.

'This is no time to be saying those sorts of things. I'm only here because Dumbledore ordered me to be.' Malfoy said glaring at Harry.

'Don't fight,' I said, my tears drying up once again. 'We _need to announce it…'_

'You can't,' said Harry incredulously. 'Not in your state.'

'_I can,' I replied firmly. 'And __I will.'_

I felt so confused and mixed up, all I wanted to do was go to sleep but I was head-girl and I had my duties. I stole a glance at Malfoy and he held out his hand, I took it. I don't know why I did, but it seemed to reassure me a little by holding on to him. 

I squeezed his hand slightly and whispered, 'Thank you.'

Draco nods at me and then he turned to the rest of the common room and said, 'Do they know?'

'Yes,' Ron said, 'they know.'

Suddenly, Malfoy grips my hand more firmly and leads me out the Gryffindor common room, into my bedroom, and then into his. Before Malfoy pushed open the door that was to led to the Slytherin common room, he looked at me; I smiled faintly, I was trying _so hard __not to break down into tears again. I think Malfoy saw the tears in my eyes threatening to spill. He pushed opened the door and everyone in the common room stared at us as we entered. I realized I was holding Malfoy's hand and I quickly dropped it. I don't know why I did, like I don't know why I held his hand in the first place but it didn't seem right to be displaying an act of affection in front of the people in the Slytherin house._

'Can I have everyone's attention please?' Malfoy asked, his voice loud, strong and clear, 'Afternoon classes are canceled because there has been a death.'

He paused then he said, 'Please stay in your common rooms. The Heads of the Houses will be in to speak with you shortly. Remain calm.'

That was all he said; he pulled me back through the door and into our quarters. We went to Ravenclaw next, then the Hufflepuffs. Malfoy did all the talking; I didn't say anything, just stood by his side.

*

After that, Malfoy took me into my bedroom and I laid down on my bed; I thanked Malfoy then I closed my eyes. I felt someone cover me with my duvet, and I heard a sigh before I fell asleep…

*

**_REVIEWERS: _**

**The Starkissed Writing Syndica: **I have reviewed your story, explaining the Ron and Christina Aguliera situation.****

**Hermione18:** I am glad you liked my last chapter. Where do you come from? I'm from England. Talk to you, soon.

**The Charmed One:** I think the 'DIRRTY' bit with Ron and Harry was the funniest bit of that chapter; there is an even more amusing part coming up in chapter three!****


	3. CHAPTER THREE: A bra, a thong and a Malf...

**CHAPTER THREE: A Bra, a Thong and a Malfoy**

_Come into my playground  
No one else can see  
Baby let me show you   
How it could be  
So join me baby close your eyes   
Step into my playground  
Where everything's all right_

**_Mikaila - Playground 'Mikaila'_**

Two months passed since the event of Cho Chang; it was now, the beginning of the month, December. A Yule Ball was being held this year, as a last ball or dance for the seventh years, because no Triwizard Tournament was being held this year. It was also to improve inter-house relationships, for you were only allowed to take a partner from a different house. I, presumed I had to go to the dance with Malfoy as head-boy and girl, probably to set an example. I was not sure, I was only presuming; for it had not yet been confirmed, then. In the end, Malfoy did become my date for the Yule Ball, after an unexpected  (and embarrassing) incident…

*

My birthday was in September (19 September - to be exact) and I received presents from my house; Harry - updated version of 'Hogwarts! A History', Ron - bag of sugar quills, Ginny - lovely red leather notebook and from Lavender and Parvati - a matching red, lacy bra and thong, it came as quite a shock when I opened that present, I was, of course, grateful but it was not something I had use for in mind. A month later, when I hadn't mentioned anything about the bra and thong (I had shoved it down the bottom of my trunk) Lavender and Parvati begged, whined and moaned at me to try on the bra and thong and show them (with me in it, though I had no desire to become a 'witch' Christina Aguliera), the day the Yule Ball was announced that it was being held. Finally, after tormenting me and dragging me away from my homework, I reluctantly agreed to try it on for them.

I trudged up the stairs grudgingly, and went into my room and looked through my trunk looking for the _indecent red, lacy bra and thong. I finally found them crumpled up at the bottom of my trunk. Unwillingly, I undressed and began to put on the bra and thong (I had never wore such things in my __life!), easy to guess, this was what Lavender and Parvati wore under their uniform! As, I just finished putting them on, I felt the hairs on my back prickle - it felt like there was another presence in the room. I spun around and to my horrifying shock, there stood in the doorway (door shut, thank god, I couldn't live, if __someone walked past the stairs and saw me __but someone already had…), there stood in the doorway - was - __Draco Malfoy! I could have died and gone to heaven on that spot, that very year, that month, that day and that minute!_

'Nice one, Granger,' Draco drawled.

'DRACO MALFOY! I shrieked, 'WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?'

'No need to stress, Granger,' he replied coolly.

Then, I remembered that I was only dressed in undergarments, my whole body on display to Malfoy (of all people!) I snatched my robe off my bed and I quickly wrapped it around me. I could have _killed him for his remarks! Then, I noticed that he had raised his eyebrows when I'd put my robe on he seemed kind of __disappointed…_

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GRYFFINDOR TOWER?' I screamed at him, 'AND THE GIRLS DORMITORY!'

'I have permission since I am Head Boy,' he shot back at me.

Then, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, oh god, it might be Lavender or Parvati, oh god, oh god - Malfoy! The door flung and I smiled sheepishly, for _Professor McGonagall had walked in and caught me in this state._

'Mr. Malfoy!' Professor McGonagall screeched, 'What is the meaning of this?'

'I have permission to be in the whole school as I am Head Boy.'

I heard the smugness in his voice, how _dare he! Who does he think he is, the king or something?_

'WHAT?' Professor McGonagall bellowed, 'IN THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL'S DORMITORY?'

Malfoy smirked, 'yes, permission from Professor Snape.'

_Honestly, if Professor McGonagall weren't in the room at the moment, __I would have __killed Malfoy; __he would have been __dead on __that spot, I would have __wiped that stupid smirk of his, __off his face! I'd never felt __so angry and __embarrassed in my __life!_

'AND IS PROFESSOR SNAPE THE HEADMASTER?' Professor McGonagall demanded.

'No, I never said he was,' Malfoy said, 'Dumbledore is.'

I glared at Malfoy, I, _really was __ready to __tear him to bits!_

'Come with me, Malfoy!' Professor McGonagall ordered her robe swished behind her as she swept out of the room.

Malfoy turned to leave then he called out to me, 'Oh by the way, Granger. Nice body!'

I flushed from _embarrassment and __rage! Malfoy was going to be __so __sorry and __dead, when I was done with him!_

*

But all in all, the reason Malfoy came to find me came, as a shock it was the least I had expected…

*

'Don't you even want to know _why I was there in first place?' Malfoy demanded, an argument brewing._

'To be a peeping tom? I snarled at him.

'No, to ask you to the Yule Ball. We have to take partners from - '

'I know!' I shouted, cutting him off. I sighed heavily, 'Different houses.'

'Yeah. Do you have a partner?'

'No,' I admitted, 'Not yet.'

'Well, don't hold out for Weasley. He can't take you.'

I sighed, 'I'll go with you on one condition.'

'What's that?' Malfoy asked.

'You NEVER ever mention that whole undergarment thing again!' I said.

Malfoy just shrugged.

*

It had been a tiring day (and embarrassing) but just when I thought everything had ended, I got another shock from my own best friends (again) but this time, _I, was the joke, __not, them!_

*

'DIRRTY!' Ron screamed, the moment I stepped through the door from my quarters leading to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry wiggled his hips (Harry had a _serious problem with hip-wiggling) as he held a miniskirt up to him._

'Hermione! I never knew _you owned a thong!' Harry grinned at me._

'Shut up, Harry!'

'You naughty thing, Hermione, I never knew you wanted to copy Christina Aguliera, upset that your two best friends aren't paying you as much attention as they use to, because they are too wrapped up with a _sexy muggle singer?' Ron teased._

I chucked a cushion (stuffed with fine feathers) at him and another one at Harry. They both grabbed two and chucked them back at me, so I was bombarded with four cushions at one time.

'HEY!' I shouted, 'That isn't fair, there are two of you!'

'You shouldn't have turned against both of us, then you might have had at least one of us on your team!' Ron shouted back.

And that was the start of a cushion (or pillow) fight. By the end, feathers were falling from the ceiling and floating around the room, in the air. It looked liked the snow was fed up of outside and decided to go inside and do its bit of snowing in there - instead!

*

**_REVIEWERS:_**

**Felicity:** Well, here is chapter three for you! It's well funny! I need to add some faithful reviewers to my list. Keep reviewing and you'd be on my proud reviewing list! Lol!

**Debbie:** Hi ya! Thanks a lot for reviewing! Are you a Tom Felton lover? You just have to be!


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: Death Upon the Door

**Author's Note: I will post on here, once in a while, but rarely. I'm currently working on a novel-length fanfic (Draco/Hermione). This is the re-written long version of chapter four; sorry it took me a while. Chapter five is done and will be posted soon.**

Meanwhile, why don't you check out my first book in trilogy (Draco/Hermione), the link is: http://www.thedarkarts.org/authors/viviennaelegance/ADIWF01.html

And, I did an on-off Christmas Draco/Ginny fic: 

[http://www.astronomytower.org/authors/viviennaelegance/UCS01.html][1]

**Author email:** RebeccaSL8@Hotmail.Com (Email me, if you have any questions or want to know, when I'm updating, what I'm writing, and so forth.)

**CHAPTER FOUR: _Death Upon the Door_**

The Yule Ball arrived quicker than I would have thought. Malfoy and I had learnt to get along with each other more and more slowly, we became sort of acquaintances, not enemies and not friends, but we no longer held anything against each other - hopefully. The incident with Malfoy was forgotten and things at Hogwarts were finally returning back to normal.

I was hoping the Yule Ball would become a life-long memory for it was my last Ball at Hogwarts before I graduated, I wanted it to be the most special, full of romance - but I highly doubt that I would get it from anyone, especially Malfoy, but since, he ended up as my date, it seemed like he was my last hope. But, I thought that Malfoy would rather _die_ than love me, and for some odd, bizarre reason - that thought saddened me.

When, it _did come to the Yule Ball however, it was __very special that night. One night that I would never ever forget, even if I tried my best to, for the rest of my life. But, it wasn't the fairy-tale romance special, I had hoped for. It was one completely the opposite of that - full of _cruelness_ and __bitter words and because of that something or a _miracle_ - I could describe happened within those _horrible _situations. _Even_, the miracle managed to overcome the _death_ that rose upon the door - and still made it special. It was indeed _a night to remember_…_

*

On, that night, when I stepped out of my bedroom and into the common room, which Malfoy and I shared - I would always remember the expression on his face when he first saw me. It was full of admiration and impression and his mouth had dropped slightly as if he was gawping at me. 

I was so scared, he was going to say a nasty remark, that he would hurt my pride and bring all my confidence down - I was so scared because of all the effort I put in to try and please him. I don't know why I did, but I think that I wanted to show who I really was, not just as the filthy Mudblood Malfoy prejudiced me by.   

I was wearing a pale upon pale, lavender pastel colored dress that was made out of complete silk, it used up all my birthday money to pay for the dress, but I fell in love with it, the moment I saw it. Can you believe that Hermione Granger cared more for something other than books for once? 

I had managed to find a spell, which bewitched my hair completely straight for twenty-four hours. And, there it lay, down below my shoulders and it cascaded down my back. It also made my hair a sort of caramel brown instead of my usual dark, chocolate brown. And, it pleased me.

I put on a touch of makeup, just some glittery lilac purple eye shadow that I was given by my Muggle friend, which was put around the rim of my eyes making them look deeper and larger. And, some light, coral, pink lip-gloss finished the look. 

I had to admit, I was pleased, but my efforts would have gone to waste, if a certain Slytherin didn't appreciate what I had put in to please him.

I was exceptionally impressed with Malfoy, in his black, velvet robes with its sliver trim, but then I could always count on him to look good for he was one of the wealthiest wizards alive. I'm not sure, if my mouth dropped opened when I saw him, but I think my facial expression showed up clearly on my face stating that I was impressed. Even though I was terribly nervous with waiting for his opinion.

'Well?' I asked Malfoy, when I saw him, trying to stop my hands from trembling.

'Well, what?' He replied, but he didn't say it in the spiteful way, he usually said things and I was expecting too much, if I had thought he was going to praise me. But, he didn't say anything cruel and for that, I was grateful.

I stared at him for a few seconds and then shook my head, 'Never mind. Are you ready?'

'Yes. Let's go.' Malfoy said and walked out the room with me trailing along after him. I felt like a puppy dog and I didn't like it. It was as if, Malfoy was controlling my actions and myself.

*

As, we stepped in the ballroom, Malfoy and I, the room was blasting with happy, joyful music and people were running around and screaming having the time of their lives - until - they saw _us. Suddenly, the whole atmosphere in the room changed, people stared at us and I stiffened. I couldn't suddenly breath for some strange reason…_

'Malfoy,' I gasped, 'I can't…'

Malfoy grabbed my hand to steady me and I held on to it, graciously.

Swirling, thick fog clouded the room into darkness and I strained to see among it. Then, I heard a low mutter and I felt Malfoy tilt a little as if, something was being thrust to him unknowingly and he was knocked off balance. I grabbed his hand more urgently, tightening my grip, but releasing it a little when I thought I might be hurting him and cutting off his blood circulation. His hands were _cold, freezing as ice._

And, then I felt a jolt and Malfoy and I joined at the hands were being thrown into another dimension.

*

We landed with a thud on a heap of the floor in some cold, dark, dreary room and the only light was shed from the pale moonlight in the narrow, slit window above on the ceiling. Otherwise, we were closed from all four corners of the room. Malfoy snatched his hand away from mine, when we landed and I had to admit I was disappointed, it had somehow given me reassurance, although I hadn't realized that I was still clutching his hand. He stood up, brushed his hands on his robes and looked around the room. I shuffled backwards until I was lying against one of the four walls, brought my legs up to my chest and huddled.

'Where are we?' I asked Malfoy, trembling from fear and cold.

I saw a pendant lay not far from where we had landed and since, I believe we had been transported from one place to another, yes, not into another dimension - the pendant had been a portkey. Since, I had the experience, with the boot from the hill near Ron's home to the site where the Quidditch World Cup had been held.

I looked over at Malfoy and I saw him sat cross-legged in the middle of the small room with his head buried in his hands, his white blonde hair cascading around his face. He looked up and saw me, while I biting my bottom lip in apprehension, 'we are at the Manor. In the dungeons,' he explained.

'Oh,' was all I said, but so quietly, I doubt that Malfoy had even heard me.

Then, we sat in silence in the middle of darkness; each small sound like the scuffing of shoes and the movement of the body was maximized several times, becoming louder each time. Then, came a different sound not made by either myself or Malfoy, it wasn't the sound of creatures, this was a sound only made by humans. Human footsteps echoing down the hall.

I looked over at Malfoy and I saw him tremble slightly. I presumed his father was making these sounds of footsteps, after all this was the Malfoy's house. Big echoing, demanding, powerful footsteps - the sound of the way men walked. I trembled too; I was after all - a _Mudblood_ to their family. Malfoy and me seemed to be getting on, on better terms but I highly doubt his father would approve. 

What was he going to do to me? Kill me? It was possible or so possible that it was true, of course, I didn't want to die, I wanted to still see my family and friends, carrying on studying at Hogwarts but, if there was no way out - I was going to die. 

I wasn't scared of dying; I think Harry influenced that on me with his bravery with the Dark Lord. Ron is scared to die, I think, but if there were no choice, he wouldn't go crazy at the thought. I had a Muggle friend who was so scared to die - she wouldn't even say or talk about "death". I thought that was _extremely pathetic, after all, we all have to die one day. _

Then, the big, heavy door that enclosed this room behind its four walls opened and in stepped, Lucius Malfoy.

'Father,' Malfoy simply stated as he saw his father enter the room.

'Yes, son, I took matters within my own hands - as you can see,' gesturing a hand towards me, 'the _Mudblood_!'

What was going on? What the _hell_ was going on? I looked at Malfoy and he averted his eyes from mine. I glared at him behind his back. Stupid Malfoy! He brought me here - I know it! He's done something - oh god - he wants to _kill me_!

'You want to kill me?' I squeaked out by mistake - it was _only supposed to be in my _thoughts_!_

'No, no, no, Mudblood - we want to _use_ you - not _kill_ you or _hurt you - _use_ you,' Lucius turned to me and said with his piercing eyes. So, cold like Malfoy's._

'Oh,' I whispered, at least I don't have to die, but _use me? For what - my blood like Harry's?_

I looked at Lucius and just managed to catch him say, 'Goodness, knows _why, the Lord wants to use a __filthy, __stinking Mudblood,' under his breath._

That just made me really angry. I wasn't a _filthy_, _stinking Mudblood_! To _them, I was, but I'm __not, I'm a witch that just comes from a muggle-born family - not someone with _dirty_ blood! And, I definitely _don't_ smell! _They_ do!_

I gathered myself together and asked haughtily, 'Use me for _what?'_

'Now, we don't want to spoil the surprise - do we, Draco?'

'Mmmm,' was all I heard from Malfoy.

'Pardon, son?'

'Mmmm,' came the reply again, I could tell that Lucius wasn't exactly pleased at not being acknowledged by his only son. I presumed, _only, after all, I had never heard of any mention of any other siblings._

'I _will not tolerate __disrespect, son!' Lucius said angrily through gritted teeth, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco, '__Crucio!' _

Malfoy doubled up on the floor, his body withering in pain and I saw sweat glisten on his forehead. He didn't scream in agony, he didn't say anything at all, not a sound and I deeply admired him for that. His hands clutched his body on agony and torture and he huddled himself in the middle of the room, his head down and his mouth screwed and fists clenched.

Then, came the sound of hurrying footsteps down the hall, quick, light and in desperation. Lucius must have heard them as well, for he stopped the agony Malfoy was going through and turned to see the owner of the footsteps that had disrupted him.

I looked over at Malfoy; he panted trying to regain his breath while his skin shined with perspiration. He looked like a small, forlorn child. So, lost. All, completely skin and bone, huddled together on the floor. In his eyes, I saw a tear, which Malfoy blinked back quickly. And, he stared up at the pale moon above through the small window. 

I felt so sorry for Malfoy then, I felt his pain and misery he had gone through as a young child, endless torturing from his father. 

I hated Lucius at that moment, even more than the Dark Lord for taking away Harry's parents lives away. _No_ father should torture their children and watch with glee at the sight of it. That is _not the way of teaching and discipline. I hated Lucius with so much rage; it surprised me and all for Malfoy._

'STOP!' A woman's voice screamed through my thoughts and I turned to the owner of that voice who had also been the owner of the hurried footsteps - Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy's mother.

I watched as she rushed over to Malfoy and cradled him in her arms, whispering softly, comforting him as if he was a little baby. Malfoy looked sadly at his mother, he seemed so deprived of love. No wonder - he and his mother must have had their lives controlled by Lucius. No wonder - Malfoy was such a cold person full of prejudice and hatred.

Lucius stomped over to the cozy, loving family scene and yanked Narcissa to her feet and dragged her over to the door.

'What do you think you are doing? Coming down here and disturbing me!' Lucius yelled in her face.

'You can't hurt our son!' I heard her whisper meekly, cowering at her husband's anger.

'I _bloody well __can! I _bloody_ well can do whatever I _like_.'_

Narcissa stood up, squared her shoulders, stood her ground and said boldly, 'No, you _can't!' _

'I can, I had this child!' Lucius roared with rage at his wife.

'_I had __this child; _I _went through _nine months_ to have this __child. __Our son, _not _some __any old person! __Our son! _Not _someone __you can __torture! I've had _enough_ for these past _seventeen_ years watching _you_, __hurt him, he'll be _scarred_ for life, if you carry on!' She shrieked losing her self-control. I deeply admired her for standing up to him and I believe it was her first time because Lucius was taken back and because of what she said - standing up for her only son, she had to pay._

'You'll pay!' Lucius snarled.

And, Draco Malfoy watched as his father pointed his wand at his own wife and muttered, '_Avada Kedavra_!' 

Draco watched his father kill his own mother.

I watched as Narcissa screamed and fell to the ground, and I watched Malfoy's expression, his eyes wide full of torment at the death of his mother - the only one who loved him enough to care for him. He will be scarred for life after this. And, for the first time in seven years, I saw Draco Malfoy cry as he bent his head down, eyes closed and a drop of water fell to the ground.

'Mrs. Malfoy?' I whispered as I crept over to her dead body, so white, eyes opened with shock. I put my fingers on her eyelids and closed her eyes as a sob erupted from within me and a tear trickled from my eyes.

And, no husband should ever kill his wife.

   [1]: http://www.astronomytower.org/authors/viviennaelegance/UCS01.html



End file.
